1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more particularly MOSFETs.
2. Description of the Related Art
MOSFETs can be used as power switches for relativity high voltages and/or high currents in electronic systems. As dimensions in semiconductor circuits decrease, in some MOSFETS, the polysilicon gate length is reduced. This may lead to a reduced channel region under the gate. A reduction in the channel region reduces the amount of area of the channel that the gate can control and thereby reduces the breakdown voltage of the transistor.
What is needed is an improved MOSFET device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.